


K1-B0; Protection Robot

by 5N1CK3RD00DL3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kiibouma, M/M, prompt, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5N1CK3RD00DL3/pseuds/5N1CK3RD00DL3
Summary: "I'm K1-B0, or kiibo, call me what you will, but I'm your robot bodyguard!"[REPOST]





	1. Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As a sort of celebration [for finally getting an AO3 account]; I asked the people of the kiibouma Haven amino to give me a writing prompt for a 1-2 chapter story. This is the one I choose to do for now, but there were some other amazing ideas I might also be trying. Sorry if you expected another update for one of my other stories; as stated in the notes I have a bit of writer's block rn and I'm trying to figure out a schedule, so while I'm trying to clear that out; I hope this will suffice. I plan on making it two or three chapters. Forgive any grammar mistakes.
> 
> A/N after repost: im sorry I deleted this- I didn't expect to come back to it.

Kokichi stared silently off into nothing. Nothing much to look at anyway, being kicked around. Kokichi preferred to least keep his pride, even if that looked like cowardice to others. He didn't care what others thought, he was strong when he had to be. He knew that much.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kokichi cheered as he got home.

"Oh, honey!" his mom shouted bolting through the hall and charging into a bear hug.

"Hi, mom" he sighed, "can you stop crushing me now?"

"Of course!" she released him, and he fell to the floor. He didn't have any bruises on his face, they were smart enough not to leave any. If he did, his mother surely would have noticed.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to see what I got for you!" His mother chirped excitedly, "Go upstairs and I'll bring it up to you in a bit."

Kokichi nodded.

He made his way up the creaking steps, and into his room before locking the door and practically tackling the phone on his bed. His friends often asked him why he didn't bring it to school with him, the simple answer was always 'Don't need to' but he knew the real reason; he didn't want  _them_  to break it.

He fiddled with it in his hand, spinning it clockwise. His mom would surely be mad if he broke one of the most expensive things he owned, besides, what was the point of bringing it anyway? It's not like they would let us use it anyway, let alone have it out.

_"What? Not going to call for help? oh, that's right, you can't. Too much of a loser to ask for it....nobody would help you anyway."_

He winced slightly at the memory, rubbing his bruised arm, which was covered by a long sleeve. He heard a sudden knock at the door and quickly sat up.

"Mom?"

"Yup! Open up; I've got a surprise!" She cheered with her usual energy, but it was slightly muffled. Walking to the door, he wondered briefly what it could be. He ran through the possibility of Panta, a new phone (he doubted it, his current phone was still pretty new), and even a new bandanna. She must have noticed he loved it enough to wear it almost all the time at some point, and at this point, it was pretty tattered. He unlocked the door, not expecting it to swing open so quickly and nearly hit him in the face if not for his quick footing. "Kokichi~! Look!" she pointed at the person(?) behind her. He was slightly taller than Kokichi, his platinum blond hair was almost white, and he had clear blue eyes. He looked just slightly nervous, but then again, anyone he might just be embarrassed to be seen in such strange clothes.

_A cosplayer? That's the surprise...?_

Now, Kokichi had never been the best at coming up with the most respectful words to get his point out, but he was pretty sure that in a scenario like this, any word would get his point out.

"...what."

Wow. Well said, Kokichi.

"Okay, okay. Let me explain. This is K1-B0." she pointed behind her, still as cheery as ever despite the awkward situation. He glanced behind her and saw kiibo, squatting down, with a cat toy in hand as he played with Murasaki, their cat, who seemed more than happy to meet him. The boy looked up, giving a small smile before speaking his first words.

"I like your cat."

"...okay."

"O-Oh, and call me kiibo. K-I-I-B-O." he said nervously.

"...okay."

KIibo suddenly sat up slightly, "I'm your-"

"A friend of mine is an inventor, and he happened to owe me a favor." His mom cut off.

"I know you have a problem with the bullying in school, and since your teachers won't do anything about it," Kokichi looked down slightly, "I decided to ask if there was any way he could help."

"...and?"

"Okay, you can finish your sentence now, Kiibo."

"I'm K1-B0 or kiibo, call me what you will, but I'm your robot bodyguard!" He cheered, and Kokichi wondered how much he rehearsed. "And why do I need a hunk of metal to protect me?" He asked simply, sounding slightly arrogant. And for the first time in a long while, his mother looked sad.

"Because you need help Kokichi, you don't want to believe it, but you do," she said, taking his hands into hers.

"...fine" He huffed. He pointed at kiibo, "you," he started, "will sleep in the closet."

"Oh thank you, Kokichi!" he mom chirped brightly before making her way back downstairs with a bounce in her step.

Kiibo looked at him, "What is a closet?" The robot asked cluelessly.

"You have much to learn."

The next hour consisted of mostly of "What's this for? What does it do? Is it a weapon? WhY dO yOu HaVe ThIs?!"

"That, Kiibo, is a hairbrush. It brushes hair. It's not a weapon (not normally at least). Most people own one, and I am no exception."

"Does it work on robots?"

"Do you have hair...?" Kokichi asked rhetorically, but kiibo instead put his hand on his head and felt around.

"Yes. I do." kiibo said, though he looked like he was about to have an existential crisis for some reason.

"Good. you can use a hairbrush. Just not that one, I don't want robot germs all over my hair."

_"Robot germs?"_

"Yup. so no touchy!" Kokichi swatted Kiibo's hand... and immediately regretted it when he realized kiibo was literally made of metal. "What was that for...?" kiibo seemed genuinely confused as he put down the brush.

Kokichi sat back down on the bed, rubbing his hand. "Don't touch my- Hey!" Kokichi reached and grabbed the phone from Kiibo's hands.

"Bad robot! No ToUcH!" he shouted, voice cracking slightly. Kiibo didn't seem phased and instead nodded stiffly.

"What it f-" Kiibo started to speak, but Kokichi cut him off, already familiar with his string of questions.

"Its a phone. It does pretty much anything you want it to. It's not a weapon. I have it because my mom bought it, so DON'T touch!" Kokichi plugged it back in and sat back down on the edge of the bed. He looked at kiibo, who looked like he had a thousand questions. "...what is it?"

"You said it could do anything right? So you can use it as a weapon? Can it shoot lasers? Can it be used to contact aliens? Can it turn into a dog?" Kiibo seemed especially interested in whether or not it could turn into a dog.

"Can you shoot lasers, contact aliens, or turn into a dog?" Kokichi asked, rolling his eyes, though part of him was genuinely curious whether or not kiibo could shoot lasers. "...no."

"Think of it like this kiibo; it can do whatever you can. That is if you didn't have arms or legs."

"Can it speak?"

Kokichi cleared his throat and called Siri. The phone quickly responded, and he had forgotten the name he had set for himself as a dare from a friend.

'Yes, daddy?'

"Why does she call you daddy...?" Kiibo asked innocently, clearly not seeing the innuendo in the word 'daddy'.

"That, kiibo, is a tale for another day." Kokichi said simply and kiibo responded with an 'ah'. Kokichi clicked the button again before asking, "Siri, can you beatbox?"

Siri soon responded with an 'I've been practicing' before letting out a mantra of 'boots and cats'.

Kiibo soon started clapping, as if genuinely surprised at Siri's ability to beatbox.

"See? It can speak."

"Can it...." kiibo gave a long pause, and looked as though he were glitching for a second, Kokichi was about to ask if there was something wrong but kiibo continued before he could do so, "...find the meaning of life?"

"Hmm...siri, what's the meaning of life?"

'All evidence to date suggests it's chocolate.' and Kokichi held a laugh. True for a girl, but not for him. The correct answer was easy; Panta.

"What's chocolate?" kiibo asked.

"Much to learn, indeed," Kokichi said, recalling an earlier phrase.

"So what else can the phone do?" Kiibo asked intently. "Most people would use it to communicate with friends and people all around the world without having to actually go anywhere," Kokichi said.

"Like Email?" kiibo asked.

"How is it that you know what email is but you don't know what a phone does?"

"Your mom told me." Kiibo said, "Besides, I know some basics of technology. I know what a gaming console is. My creator taught me that much."

"Why not teach you about phones?" Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "He only taught me what he taught me what he felt was necessary for friendship." Kiibo hummed, Rocking slightly sideways.

"Gaming consoles, huh? I don't have one of those." Kokichi said, "some of my friends do though."

"I see," Kiibo said thoughtfully. "Do you have a lot of those?"

Kokichi paused for a long while, thinking about the questions, "You...don't need to know about that." Kiibo seemed to think about the reply for a bit (do robots think?) before letting out a hum of understanding. "Is it time to sleep yet?" he asked.

"Do you even need sleep?" Kokichi wondered. "Somewhat. I require charging." Kiibo said. "You wanted me to sleep in the closet, yes? What's that?" And Kokichi directed him to the closet. He played Tetris on his phone while kiibo traveled down the steps to gather some sheets and wires. "What are the sheets for."

"Comfort," Kiibo replied simply.

"...Oh. Okay." Kokichi replied, not knowing what to say. Can robots even be uncomfortable? He didn't want to be insensitive, but then again; he was curious. "Can you feel, like, pain and stuff?"

"Something similar, I have sensors that can feel certain textures and sensations like pain and comfort," Kiibo said, matter-a-factly. "Cool." Kokichi smiled, getting up when kiibo settled in. He flicked off the lights and jumped onto his bed again, tucking himself in.

"Hey, kiibo?"

"Yes?"

"Do robots have dicks?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Awwww Kiiboy, you're no fun~"

Kiibo went quiet and Kokichi dozed off to the soft hum echoing from kiibo.

The next morning, Kokichi woke up about an hour early. Forgetting about kiibo, he quickly got ready before sitting down on the bed to put on his shoes.

_"What time is it...?"_

"6:42." Kokichi jumped at the muffled voice coming from the closet. Oh yeah. Kiibo.

"I'm going, to be honest with you, I forgot you existed," Kokichi said with a hand on his chest. "I realized." kiibo deadpanned from within the closet. "You do remember it is my job to follow you to school and watch over you right?"

"Yeah, no," Kokichi said simply. "I don't understand," Kiibo said, his voice slightly more robotic than usual.

"How am I supposed to explain that?" Kokichi asked, getting up and sliding the closet open.

"A letter has been sent February 24th to the principal of the academy informing the school of the change, your mother received an email sent via mobile on the 1st of march confirming that the letter was received, read, and considered, Kokichi interrupted his speech, "To my friends, kiibo. Not the teachers."

Kiibo stood up and places a hand on his chin. "....I have not considered this," he said.

"No, you haven't." Kokichi deadpanned.

"It is unnecessary to explain such things, I have heard that proper friends would not care if you-"

"Welcome to modern society kiibo; people care!" Kokichi argued, "Just...stay home today. And that's a command."

Kiibo spent a moment to register his request, "I am assigned to obey all commands. I understand. I'll stay." He nodded and quickly slammed the closet closed again; still inside.

Kokichi finished getting ready and quickly made his way downstairs, careful not to trip. He practically ran the entire way to school, hoping to avoid Kaito and his friend's usual route. He stopped by a vending machine in the hall and made his way outside, where his friends, Kaede, Rantarou, and Shuichi were. They seemed to be arguing again. "Heyo!" he greeted. "Oh, Kokichi! Just in time; we were just arguing about something. 'Which is better; Panic!'s old songs or their new ones?'" Kaede asked, twirling hair in her hands.

"I like the older ones, but they're all good," Kokichi said, sitting.

"In my opinion, the older ones where to in-your-face about the subject matter, you know?" Shuichi stated.

"Yeah, but they have some total classics! Dude, they're  _so_ underrated." Rantarou added.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" a sly voice said. Kokichi turned to face them; Kaito? No wonder it was so familiar.

He sat down right between Shuichi and Kaede, wedging uncomfortably between them and leaning right into Kaede's personal space. "What's this about?"

"None of your fu-" Rantarou cut him off,"We're arguing over which era of Panic! Was the best." He said, putting a hand over Kokichi's mouth. "That's easy; new. They sounded better." Kaito said leaning in slightly.

Rantarou looked slightly triggered for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing,"Okay, so why are you here?" Kaito stretched, and Shuichi looked even more comfortable, "because I can I guess. Freedom and all."

"Kaito, if freedom were real we wouldn't have a law. I think this is harassment."

"We'll see about that when I get arrested then." Kaito yawned. Rantarou had had enough, "Fuck off."

"Okay." and Kaito left. Just...Just like that? What was the point then...?

Kokichi glanced at a small white slip of paper. Kaito must have left it; but was it a note?

When no one was looking, he unfolded the slip. And read the messy handwriting.

_'Meet me outside after school for ur 'lecture' kay? You know what happens if u don't.'_

Text lingo in a note? Really...?

Kokichi folded up the note and tossed it before heading to class.

The school day went by in a blur of boredom and led. Every now and then, Kokichi would contemplate what he though kiibo was doing at home, but he felt didn't know the robot enough to actually think of anything good.

He was probably on phone, to be honest. Talking to Siri.

After school, he went to the back of the building where Kaito's group was. 

  
  



	2. Pumped up Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To burn, to worship, to mislead  
> To pose a question with a pinky on a key  
> To flee, to fight, to bleed  
> To float in air  
> Nothing solid underneath"

Kokichi found himself humming 'pumped up kicks' as he walked home. Nobody could really blame him though, school sucks;  _people_  suck. That's just how it is, and Kokichi hated it, but he couldn't do much about that. Kokichi found there was a certain type of irony in listening to pumped up kicks in school (not that he was in school at the moment). He had always been a sucker for the irony, really, singing 'Time To Dance' at weddings and such.

He continued humming the soft tune as he walked home.

He opened the door a crack, "Im home," He called, swinging the door open further.

He saw his mother, who was in the kitchen, perk up.

"Kokichi! How was your day?"

"It was okay," he hummed, leaving his backpack by the door and taking off his shoes.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask," she chirped- annoyance bleeding into her voice, "Why was Kiibo in the closet?"

Realization hit Kokichi like a truck.  _Of course, she found out._ "Well, um-" He thought about what to say for a moment, "I just don't think I really need a bodyguard. To be honest, I'm not really sure why you got me one. Besides, it's not really easy to explain to your friends why you have a robot following you around-" Kokichi said, fiddling with his hair for a bit.

"Kokichi," his mother tried calmly, "You never know if something will work for you unless you try it." She walked forward, pulling him into a hug unexpectedly. "Now," she said,"go apologize to Kiibo, silly duckling."

He sighed internally, "Yes, mom," he huffed.

When Kokichi went upstairs, he could hear some music playing from inside the closet.

"-Kiibo...?"

"Ouma," The deadpan replied.

He tilted his head.

_How to go about this...?_

"...What's that?"

"George Watsky."

The muffled voice responded. Kokichi listened for a moment, "...Seems edgy." Kokichi said, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the closet, opened the door- and watched Kiibo fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Kiibo, who was laying on his back, lifted his arm and pressed a button, causing a loud 'OoF' To echo through the room. Kokichi tried and failed to contain laughter. "It seems you have acquainted yourself with the internet," he said.

"It is a recording from a video on your 'recommended' list. It appeared multiple times actually." Kiibo said, matter-a-factly.

_He found my meme stash._

"You were on my phone?" Kokichi asked. Kiibo nodded respectfully, "Yes, your mother caught me in the closet and gave me permission to use it when I told her I couldn't disobey your order to stay inside," He paused, "The touchscreen wasn't working for me, so she got me a stylus." Kiibo added.

"Well that was smart of her," Kokichi said, sitting down on his bed. They sat in silence for a bit as the song changed.

"Hey, Kokichi?"

"Yeah?" Kokichi said though he was paying more attention to the song. "T-Tomorrow," he said, "Can I go to school with you...?" Kiibo asked sitting with his arms around his knees.

"I don't need a guard, Kiibo," Kokichi said, letting himself fall into the bed.

"Maybe I don't have to go a guard; maybe I could go as a friend." Kiibo fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah... no," Kokichi said, throwing a blanket over himself. "W-Why not?" Kiibo asked, crawling towards the bed. "I don't need more friends, I'm fine as I am."

Kiibo made a sound similar to a shaking breath, "I-I... I want a friend...A real friend. I know you probably have so many, b-but I don't even have one, so please; be my friend." Kiibo blurted.

"...That's...actually pretty cheesy." Kokichi said. "I guess...I didn't know how else to phrase it." Kiibo said, flustered.

Kokichi sighed, "Fine. Come with me tomorrow.; be my friend... or bodyguard, whatever. But just for one day."

"Can you really be friends for just one day...?" Kiibo said, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Well, sometimes when you're lonely you have to settle for a friend, even though you know you'll never talk to again."

"So it's like a one-night-stand?" Kiibo asked.

Kokichi made a choked sound, "N-No! What the fu-"

"It is though, you meet someone, hit it off and then-"

"Wha- Where did you learn this?!" Kokichi asked, surprising Kiibo with how flustered he seemed.

Kiibo's voice went robotic, "The internet."

"R-Remind me to keep you away from Siri. And the internet." Kokichi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that an order...?" Kiibo asked. "...Only if you want it to be," Kokichi said.

"well...I better get some sleep, now." Kokichi said, laying down. Kiibo gave him a confused look, "You just got home..."

"Yeah, but I'm bored and I have a test tomorrow," Kokichi said, laying down. "I see. I will "sleep" as well!" Kiibo said, raising his charger cord like Link from 'Zelda'. Kokichi found himself humming the tune under his breath. Soon, they were both tucked in; Kokichi in bed and Kiibo in the closet with spare sheets.

"Hey...um, Kokichi?" Kiibo asked, muffled by the closet as usual.

"yeah?"

"....Who hurt you?"

"...What?" Kokichi asked, laughing slightly.

"No," He said, flustered, "I mean, the one from school... the bully."

"Kaito. Kaito Momota. But in all honesty, I don't hate him for it; besides, he's pretty fake, not unlike most people these days." Kokichi said coldly. And just as it had the day before, the room went quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Im gonna be honest, this has been a draft for months. I have the next chapter too, but I think I'll let it cut off here. Im genuinely proud of this story, and it's surprisingly nostalgic to edit it, especially with all the old song references. Anyway, I hope you like this continuation. Im not sure I'll write more for it, but I'll try.


End file.
